


Ohana

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America, Hawkeye (Comics), Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: "it's for the culture!" says tony, F/M, I just really like the idea of them watching Disney movies, M/M, Multi, starkspangledbanner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers were so much more than just a random assortment of heroes thrown together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

Nobody knows exactly when it had started, but about two months after the Loki incident Stark Tower had officially been turned into the Avengers Tower when Steve had been the last to move in simply saying, “Someone has to keep you guys out of trouble.”

Every Avenger had a floor to themselves, but most nights three or more of them ended up passing out on the couches in the top floor living room. At first they were hesitant to attempt being friends outside of work because something just seemed off about two geniuses, two assassins, one soldier, and a demigod living under the same room. They were exactly the definition of best friends.

Bruce came first because 1. Tony forced him to and promised him his own lab, and 2. Hulk had taken a liking to Tony so he had no objections. If it was one thing Bruce and the Hulk agreed on, it was that Tony Stark was annoying at times, but meant well and could actually be nice. To them at least. Around Tony, Bruce felt human again and in control.

Thor came second insisting that the large green warrior and Tony needed a companion and someone to cook for them or else they’d waste away in their labs. Jarvis had not objected, but may have tried to retract his gratefulness after Thor’s first attempt at cooking… Turns out Thor couldn’t cook and lied in order to get a home on Midgard. In fact, the only thing that Thor could cook were Poptarts so most 4 am snacks consisted of Poptart mountains.

Natasha and Clint came as pair, merely shrugging and said they wanted a better gym and that they didn’t like Fury or Coulson breathing down their necks and playing Supernanny 24/7. Surprisingly, Clint and Natasha were a fantastic duo when it came to cooking and every “Thors”day they had a feast that even Thor deemed “worthy of the highest Gods!”

Tonight was Friday and the whole gang was gathered in the living room sprawled out on couches and recliners. Lilo and Stitch was on at Thor’s request because he “quite enjoyed the movie pictures about the other worldly beings!” Of course halfway through Thor had fallen asleep on a recliner mouth open and snoring. 

Clint was sitting on a couch with Natasha’s feet on in his lap steadily throwing popcorn in Thor’s mouth. When Thor’s mouth was full Thor woke with a snort proclaiming war on the “puffs of buttery deliciousness!” 

Tony and Bruce were sitting on another couch; Tony curled up against Bruce’s side like a cat and was holding his hand. If anyone thought to comment on that, they kept quiet. Steve was on the floor with his back against Bruce’s legs. Bruce’s free hand was tangled in Steve’s hair and Steve was sighing contentedly as his scalp was lightly scratched. If anyone else though to mention that they kept quiet again. The Hulk, Iron Man, and Captain America mad at you for being curious? No bueno. 

Tony spoke up breaking the silence, “I’d like to think this movie is about us.” 

Natasha threw a pillow at Tony. “You’d like to think everything is about you, but this movie is in its way like us, I’ll agree to that.”

“Our family, it’s little,” Clint spoke gripping Natasha’s hand.

“And broken,” Thor said grabbing his drink and raising it up as a toast.

“But still good,” Bruce grinned smiling at everybody.

“Yeah, still good,” Tony mumbled as he buried his face back into Bruce’s side.

Steve took a slow shuddering breath. “When I was younger, the pre-serum me didn’t have any friends besides Bucky and when I changed, suddenly everybody wanted to be my friend, but I know some of them weren’t real. Then I lost Bucky and soon enough after that I lost myself. When I came back I like little old Brooklyn Steve again. Then I met you guys and I’ll admit, I didn’t expect we’d get along. We’re all so different. And now we’re here. So… thanks guys. Thanks for being my friends.”

Tony patted Steve’s shoulder. “If you guys expect me to make a sappy speech now, you guys are shit out of luck. I thought my sappy speech was giving you guys a place to live.”

Everybody laughed and threw popcorn at Tony while he screamed, “MY HAIR!” He looked up at Bruce and jabbed him in the side. “Sic ‘em boy!” Bruce just shook his head smiling at the site of the living room turned disaster area.

Yeah, they were more than friends. They were a family, and even if the Avengers didn’t last, they would and that was more than any of them could have asked for.


End file.
